1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to searching for an image and image-related information, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and system for searching for an image and image-related information using an image which is captured by an image reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increase of video recording and reproducing apparatuses, a large amount of various still and moving image data files have been created. A representative example of a video recording and reproducing apparatus is a digital TV, and video recording and reproducing apparatuses provide a variety of services (for example, Video On Demand (VOD), etc.) through Internet moving-image providing sites (for example, YouTube). Accordingly, users can experience a huge variety of still and moving images. In some instances, users want to obtain image files or information related to the images, while watching the images.
In this case, however, the users cannot obtain their desired image file or image-related information unless they possess information (or, identification information), such as the name of a title or director, time of manufacture, distribution company, etc., which are required to search the desired image file or the image-related information.